Source:WOTRR 17 January 2011
'Brandon's Wheel of Time Reread on Twitter - 17 January 2011' (A random aside that has very little to do with wotrr.) Brandon on Twitter - 17 January 2011 Also, a most wonderful package came over the weekend. I'll have to fit this in during the #wotrr. http://twitpic.com/3qwsop Brandon It should be noted that this ARC of Wise Man's Fear is 1100 pgs long, 100 more than The Way of Kings. THE GAUNTLET HAS BEEN THROWN DOWN. John Scalzi Now, now, Brandon. Page envy is terrible thing. Brandon lol. I also forbid it to be mentioned that both you and @cwgabriel got your copies weeks ago, long before I did. Jason Denzel I must have an early copy of THE WISE MAN's FEAR. At all costs. #helpme @BrandonSandrson and @dawbooks Brandon At *ALL* costs? Fly out here to visit, and you can read the one here at my house while you're here. Jennifer Liang Can...Can I read that too? Brandon Sure, Jenn. But you have to come to my house to do it. :) Jenn You realize, of the two of us, I'm the one most likely to actually show up on your doorstep. =) Brandon Which is funny, since Jason's ticket would be far cheaper.Brandon lives in Utah, Jason lives in CA, and Jenn lives in GA. Jenn Jason could drive it in the time it would take me to finish dithering over whether or not I was going. Terez I am starting to get a good idea of who the top-secret 'big' guest for JordanCon 2012 will be. What do you guys think? Richard Fife Oh, guest author, hmm, Rothfuss? Terez Your theory has been noted. :) Terez Going off memory, but I think Jenn tweeted something a couple of weeks back about working on someone 'big' for 2012. Richard Sure you aren't thinking of @theoryland and his whole "laying the groundwork for a big 2012 surprise" thinger? Terez Yup, I'm positive. I will go find the tweet now. Jennifer Liang - 3 January 2011 We're trying to nail down the dates for 2012 #jordancon so we can confirm the GoH ASAP. We have someone big in mind. =) --Jenn L Richard Leave it to a Theorylander... I swear, y'all could look up what I had for breakfast. Terez lol, we could, but we probably wouldn't unless you dropped mysterious and intriguing hints about it. Jenn If #JordanCon had a big guest confirmed for 2012, it would not be a secret. We do have an extensive wishlist though... Terez It's as good a theory as any until proven otherwise. ;) Jenn I suspect your guess might be right though. There are three non WoT authors I'm crazed for right now. Terez Though I dread the end of WoT it will be nice to be able to read Other Stuff again. But I'll pick HIM up after the re-read. :) Brandon on Twitter - 17 January 2011 On to The Great Hunt today. #Superstars slowed me down over the weekend, but I'm ready to jump back into it. Brandon The EotW prologue is the series' best, but the one in TGH (the 'Darkfriend social' as fans call it) has always been a favorite too. Brandon This scene is the first one that made me start to try to figure out who was a Darkfriend and who wasn't. Shikha Singh There are no Ogier mentioned at the Darkfriend social. Does that mean there are no Ogier Darkfirends? Brandon RAFO. Brandon It's much discussed, but if you haven't noticed: Darkfriend social has Aes Sedai, then we learn Moiraine had been mysteriously absent. Brandon RJ was very sneaky. This sent wot fandom into huge circles of wild-goose-chasing, many thinking Moiraine was a Darkfriend. Benjamin Van Hoesen Do writters really think about the fan conspiracy theories that much when writing? Seems like J. K. R. did a bunch. Do you? Brandon RJ certainly did. I do on occasion. Depends on the book. Brandon "Most of the men at Fal Dara accepted Rand...some seemed unable to forget his being an outlander. Masema was the worst of those." Terez heh. Because Masema thought he was an Aiel! But yeah, the host of series-running characters introduced early... Terez ...is well-played. Many in TEOTW, more in TGH. I have wondered if Bunt was RJ's choice or yours for 'Apples'. Brandon Someday, I may answer that question. Brandon Moiraine's plan was for Rand to take Illian first. She's the only Aes Sedai I know to say he needed to go off on his own for a while. Aaron Cash I have considered and contemplated this thought, I think Moiraine remembered that to truly control saidar you must surrender. Brandon That's a very good way of looking at it. Emil Schuffhausen I have 6 chapters left in EotW, should catch up by tonight. What scene are you most looking forward to in TGH? Brandon I love the ending. Probably that. TJ While doing your #wotrr, notice the metaphors. Loved RJ's style there. Not noticed in new book. Great though. 1/2 way so far. Brandon Every time I try to do a Jordan-esque metaphor, I fail, so I remove it. It's an aspect of his style I can't imitate, I'm afraid. TJ Aw man, I believe you're not giving yourself enough credit, but I'll respect it. Thanks again! Brandon I'll keep an eye on it. Maybe I'll figure it out. But often it's better to do things in my style rather than to poorly imitate RJ. Jan Carrick Will you attempt to move closer to RJ's descriptive style in AMoL? You were close in TGS, but departed from that in ToM. Brandon I'm afraid I knew from the beginning that I couldn't imitate RJ's style. I try in some ways, but I am not him. Brandon I will write the book the best way I know how, but will not be trying to imitate RJ. I WILL strive for character voice accuracy. Jan Well, the descriptive style is a central feature of WoT. I don't think being more descriptive would constitute imitation. Jan I'm asking because your narrative style was much closer to RJ in TGS. I was surprised to see you move away from that in ToM. Brandon Oh, I see. You don't mean "Describe in the way RJ did." You mean "Please describe more." Chris B Do you take notes, besides twittering, during #wotrr? Brandon Many. Matt H Can you put all of your notes online somewhere? Come on, that's easy...right? Brandon Lol. Those would have so many spoilers in them it would cause several people's heads to explode. Felix What do you think of the literary method of foreshadowing by saying something is impossible to do or will not occur? Brandon I think it can work very well. RJ certainly did it quite a bit. You need to be somewhat subtle with it, though. Shikha Singh Nynaeve knitting in Fal Dara is just not her. All later books are on how she can't sew and yet... Shikha ...in TGH she knits. Is there any explanation in RJ's notes as to why? Brandon There might be an explanation for that, but it would be buried so deeply that...yeah. I'll let you know if I happen across it. Brandon Remember, though, there are three million words worth of notes. Non sequituri Aaron Oster on Twitter - 17 January 2011 How could Verin write that note if she hadn't taken poison yet? Brandon An excellent question, one I'm surprised I haven't seen talked about yet. (Though I'm sure it has been.) Brandon Basically, it's for the same reason that an Aes Sedai can kill if she puts herself into a situation where she's in danger. Brandon It involves mental gymnastics and lots of requirements. In the end, she put so many on that the note didn't get read. Brian LePoidevin on Twitter - 17 January 2011 Pardon me if this has been asked a million times but what did you find heartbreaking to write in ToM? Noal? Aiel future? Brandon Aiel future, all the way. And the death of a certain character related to Perrin. Jeff Edde Possibly a RAFO, but will you find aMoL to be even more Heartbreaking to write? Brandon It WILL be heartbreaking, if only because it's the last. I can't say if it will be heartbreaking for similar reasons or not. Jonathan Ruholl on Twitter - 17 January 2011 Some friends and I are making a tournament bracket for monsters (194 total). We have three Darkhounds vs a Myrddraal. Thoughts? Brandon New or old Darkhounds? Felix Huh? Is there a meaningful difference between new or old Darkhounds? Brandon :) Felix So readers should expect new nasty winks from the Shadow, aye? It's as if Osan'gar is alive again making creatures. Felix At least during the Age of Legends, Aginor (later named Osan'gar) did create new devilish creatures. Brandon Yes, and they no longer have Aginor. But I wouldn't say that means there won't be anything new. Category:Interaction with Fans